Meeting In Greece
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: The Pussycats have a gig in Greece, the Chan family is joining them, read to find out more! Plead & review!
1. Alexander's Excitement Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Josie And The Pussycats, Amazing Chan And The Chan Clan and Josie And The Pussycats are copyrights of Hanna Barbera.**

** Alexander's Excitement Part 1**

** One bright summer day in Sacramento California, Alexandra Cabot was packing her suitcase full of clothing when she heard a knock on her door.**

** "Alexandra," Alexander called out. "hurry up and finish packing! The others will be here any minute!"**

** "Don't rush me, Alexander," Alexandra shouted. "I **_**still**_** need to pack!"**

** "Well, you had better hurry! I want to meet my old friend, Anne on board the ship! I hear she has a cute dog! And I am **_**dying**_** to meet him!" Alexander said impatiently and excitedly.**

** "Okay, Brother Dear," Alexandra shouted. "okay!"**

** Over at the Chan residence that very same day, Suzie was in the living room knitting a scarf for the Pussycats' roadie, Alan Mayberry when her brother, Alan entered the house from helping Henry with loading the Chan van with the family's luggage and musical instuments.**

** "**_**Itai**_**! **_**Boku wa itadesu**_**," Alan groaned. "ouch! I am so sore!"**

** Suzie's eyes never left her knitting, "Why are you so sore, Alan?" she asked.**

** "I've been helping Henry out with loading the van with our luggage and musical instruments, Suzie! That is the reason as for why I am so sore!" Alan answered.**

** Anne came into the living room from the kitchen with a cranberry muffin and a cup of orange spiced tea on a tray for Mimi who was sick with a cold upstairs in the bedroom the four girls shared when she heard Suzie's frightened gasp.**

** "What's the matter, Suzie?" Anne asked worriedly.**

** "I ran out of deep gold yarn, Anne, so now, I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** finish Alan M's scarf!" Suzie exclaimed.**

** "Now hold on, Suzie, I have some crimson red yarn left over from when I made Alexander's ascot," Anne said. "stay put and I'll go get it."**

** Anne walked up the stairs carefully so she wouldn't spill Mimi's breakfast.**

** Mimi was sneezing her head off while Nancy was drawing a picture when Anne entered the bedroom.**

** "Do you have my breakfast, Anne?" Mimi asked impatiently, sneezing again.**

** Anne set Mimi's breakfast tray in front of her, "Eat up and get dressed, Mimi, Pop said we will be boarding the ship with Mrs. Van Inkley in about a half hour." she said getting her extra yarn for Suzie.**

** "Okay." Mimi sighed.**

** Mimi then began to eat her breakfast.**

** After eating and dressing, Mimi then joined the rest of her family as they went to Rosa Van Inkley's mansion in the Chan van.**

** Back at the Cabot residence, Alexander not only carried his own suitcase but carried Alexandra's three suitcases when a car pulled up.**

** Alexander tripped on the steps of the staircase.**

** "Oh no," Alexander shouted, falling down the stairs. "yikes!"**

** When he landed on the living room landing, Alexander spilled both Alexandra's luggage and his own luggage from the suitcases.**

** While he was folding and repacking the four suitcases, Alexander heard a knock on the front door.**

** "Alexander, Alexander," Alan said. "please let us in!"**

** "Alexandra, could you please get the door?" Alexander called out.**

** Alexandra got up to answer the door.**


	2. Alexander's Excitement Part 2

**Alexander's Excitement Part 2**

**Alexandra then opened the front door, "Hi, Alan Dear." she said.**

**"Are you and Alex ready to go?" Alan asked Alexandra.**

**"Well, I am at least." Alexandra said to Alan.**

**"Hey," Alexander shouted. "I could use some help here!"**

**Josie, Valerie, and Melody entered the Cabot mansion to help Alexander.**

**"We are here to help you out, Alex!" Josie said.**

**Melody, Valerie, and Josie began to help Alexander repack the four spilled suitcases.**

**"Thanks, girls." Alexander said to Josie, Valerie, and Melody as they all continued to repack the suitcases.**

**Once on board the ship to Greece, Alexander, Alexandra, and Alan M. were swapping stories with the Chan clan while Josie and the Pussycats were practicing for their upcoming gig.**

**"Hello, Alexander!" Anne said.**

**"Hello, Anne!" Alexander said.**

**Alan M. walked up to Suzie while Josie was practicing.**

**"What is that?" Alan asked Suzie.**

**Suzie looked nervously at her package for Alan M.**

**"I made a scarf for you, it was **_**supposed to**_** be just deep gold, but I ran out of deep gold yarn," Suzie explained to Alan M. "so Anne let me use the rest of the leftover crimson red yarn from when she made Alex's ascot last time."**

**"The crimson red and deep gold are great together," Alan M. said to Suzie. "I **_**love**_** the scarf you made for me!"**

**"Just like I love the ascot that Orange Citrus made for me the last time we met." Alexander said to Alan.**

**Anne was blushing scarlet, "Oh gosh, Specs, you say the craziest things!" she said to Alexander.**

**Mimi just sneezed.**

**"I need some chicken &amp; rice soup and orange juice!" Mimi complained, her throat sore &amp; swollen.**

**"Do not worry so much, Mimi," Alexander said. "I'll go to the galley to make some for you."**

**"Thank you, Alexander." Mimi said.**

**"Don't mention it, Princess." Alexander said to Mimi.**

**Alexander raced off to the galley to fix some chicken &amp; rice soup and orange juice for Mimi.**

**Mimi sneezed again and Alan handed her a tissue.**

**"Thank you, Alan." Mimi said.**

**"Forget about it, Mimi." Alan said gently.**

**After their practice, Josie, Melody, and Valerie came over to the seating area.**

**"Rough practice, Josie?" Anne asked.**

**Josie, Valerie, and Melody's band costumes were soaked and the threesome was shivering.**

**"V-v-v-v-v-very r-r-r-r-r-rough p-p-p-p-p-practice, Anne." Josie answered through chattering teeth.**

**"S-s-s-s-somebody h-h-h-h-had the nerve to dump water all over us!" Valerie said, also shivering.**

**Mimi coughed into the tissue that Alan had given to her, "You three had better change into some dry clothing, I don't want you all to end up like me on the day of your gig." she said sternly.**

**"Thanks for caring so much, Mimi." Melody said.**

**Josie, Melody, and Valerie went off to their cabin to change their clothes.**

**"I think I know who drenched Josie, Valerie, and Melody" Alan said to Anne in a whisper.**

**"Me too, Alan." Anne whispered back seriously.**

**"It was," Alan &amp; Anne whispered in unison. "Alexandra!"**

**Alexander came back from the ship's galley with Mimi's lunch.**

**It was a month after the Pussycats and the children in the Chan family had met.**

**"Here's your lunch, Princess Mimi," Alexander said kindly. "one bowl of chicken &amp; rice soup, two freshly baked breadsticks, and one tall glass of orange juice."**

**Mimi's brown eyes lit up when she saw the lovely lunch that Alexander had made for her in the galley.**

**"Oh wow, Alexander," Mimi exclaimed. "this lunch looks so delicious!"**

**"How does it taste?" Alexander asked Mimi.**

**Mimi took a big bite of the lunch and sipped the orange juice that Alexander had made for her in the galley.**

**"It **_**is**_** delicious," Mimi answered. "thank you, Alexander!"**


	3. Alexander's Excitement Part 3

** Alexander's Excitement Part 3**

** "You're welcome, Mimi." Alexander said kindly.**

** Mimi covered her mouth and sneezed into the tissue that Alan had given to her.**

** Josie, Valerie, and Melody came back into the ship's theater from the cabin they &amp; Alexandra shared with the Chan girls.**

** "Hmmm." Valerie heard Alan say.**

** Valerie walked up to Alan.**

** "What's the matter, Gentle Inventor?" Valerie asked Alan.**

** Alan heard Mimi's sneezing &amp; coughing.**

** "Oh, Valerie," Alan answered, with a wistful sigh. "I just wish I could invent something that Mimi could keep tissues in so she won't have to use a big tissue box."**

** "I think I can help you out with that." Valerie said to Alan.**

** "Groovy," Alan exclaimed. "thanks, Valerie!"**

** Alan wrapped his arms around Valerie's shoulders.**

** Stanley was talking to Henry until Alexandra cast her spell upon the second Chan boy.**

** A few hours later in the ship's dining room, Anne &amp; Alan found Stanley splitting a lasagna dinner with Josie and heard him singing to her.**

** Stanley: **_**You were such a mystery to me**_**;**

_**You played the game of kiss and run away**_**;**

_**Pretending I was just another guy**_**;**

_**But Honey**_**, **_** kisses **__**don**_**'**_**t lie**_**;**

_**Oh Josie quit your stalling**_**;**

_**Cause girl I know you**_**'**_**re falling**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Something**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what **__**you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**You had me guessing for a while**_**;**

_**You toyed with me just like a cat does a mouse**_**;**

_**Didn**_**'**_**t believe that you loved me**_**;**

_**But then I found your diary**_**;**

_**I read how much you loved me**_**;**

_**How much you**_**'**_**re thinking of me**_**;**

_**So girl you might as well give up**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out;**_

_**Know what you're all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**.**

** "Oh my gosh! Alan," Anne whispered. "wham, bam, Stanley is in a jam! It is Alexandra's doing! We had better split up!"**

** "Right! You tell Alexander," Alan said to Anne. "and I'll tell Henry."**

** "Right." Anne said to Alan, saluting with her right hand.**

** Anne &amp; Alan went their separate ways.**

** Anne found Alan M. &amp; Alexander on the ship's Shuffleboard area.**

** "Alex, Alex," Anne called out. "I need your help!"**

** Alexander set his cue down on the deck, "What's the matter, Anne?" he asked now feeling concerned.**

** "It is Josie," Anne said to Alexander. "she is being forced to date my brother!"**

** "Okay," Alexander groaned irritably. "I will come and take a look."**

** Over with Alan, he found Henry in the girls' cabin reading to Mimi who still had a cold.**

** "Henry, Henry," Alan called out. "I need your help!"**

** Henry set the book down on the nightstand, "What's the matter, Alan?" he asked now feeling concerned.**

** "It is Stanley," Alan said to Henry. "he is being forced to date Josie!"**

** "Okay," Henry groaned irritably. "I will come and take a look."**

** Alexander &amp; Henry met up with Alan &amp; Anne in the dining hall.**

** Henry &amp; Stanley and Alan &amp; Anne heard Stanley singing to Josie once more.**

** Stanley: **_**You were such a mystery to me**_**;**

_**You played the game of kiss and run away**_**;**

_**Pretending I was just another guy**_**;**

_**But Honey**_**, **_** kisses **__**don**_**'**_**t lie**_**;**

_**Oh Josie quit your stalling**_**;**

_**Cause girl I know you**_**'**_**re falling**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Something**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**You had me guessing for a while**_**;**

_**You toyed with me just like a cat does a mouse**_**;**

_**Didn**_**'**_**t believe that you loved me**_**;**

_**But then I found your diary**_**;**

_**I read how much you loved me**_**;**

_**How much you**_**'**_**re thinking of me**_**;**

_**So girl you might as well give up**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out;**_

_**Know what you're all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**.**

** Henry &amp; Alexander raced up to Stanley &amp; Josie.**

** "Come on, Stanley," Henry said. "snap out of it! You're in a trance!"**

** Stanley didn't even hear Henry and he began to sing again.**

** Stanley: **_**You were such a mystery to me**_**;**

_**You played the game of kiss and run away**_**;**

_**Pretending I was just another guy**_**;**

_**But Honey**_**, **_** kisses **__**don**_**'**_**t lie**_**;**

_**Oh Josie quit your stalling**_**;**

_**Cause girl I know you**_**'**_**re falling**_**;**

_**There**_**'**_**s**_**;**

_**Something**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to say**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what **__**you**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**You had me guessing for a while**_**;**

_**You toyed with me just like a cat does a mouse**_**;**

_**Didn**_**'**_**t believe that you loved me**_**;**

_**But then I found your diary**_**;**

_**I read how much you loved me**_**;**

_**How much you**_**'**_**re thinking of me**_**;**

_**So girl you might as well give up**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out;**_

_**Know what you're all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**Hey**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve found you out**_**;**

_**Know what**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re all about**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got the goods on you**_**.**

** "You had better snap out of it, Stanley," Josie said now terrified. "you are creeping me out!"**

** Alexander snapped his fingers making Stanley wake up.**

** "Huh? What," Stanley asked now feeling confused. "what am I doing here?"**

** A few days later, Mimi had fully recovered from her cold and the ship docked in Greece.**


	4. Arrival In Athens

** Arrival In Athens**

** Once the Pussycats and the Chan family disembarked from the cruise ship, Josie &amp; Alan M. noticed a problem.**

** "Oh no!" Alan M. exclaimed.**

** "What should we do, Alan," Josie asked her boyfriend. "oh! What should we do?"**

** "Not a problem, Miss McCoy, Charlie's son, Alan, &amp; your friend, Valerie, have created a new plan for the Chan van," Rosa said. "Henry, if you would please."**

** "Yes, Rosa," Henry said. "Chan plan eighteen, Josie and the Pussycats tour bus, coming up!"**

** Henry pressed the Chan plan eighteen button and the Chan van transformed into the Josie and the Pussycats tour bus.**

** "Oh wow, Valerie," Melody exclaimed. "you are totally amazing!"**

** The Chans' Alan cleared his throat irritably.**

** "Excuse me?" Alan asked irritably.**

** "And you are totally amazing too, Alan!" Melody apologized.**

** "That's much better." Alan said to Melody.**

** They all soon packed their suitcases &amp; instrumrnts into the Chan van now tour bus.**

** Then, they soon raced off to their motel in the Chan van.**

** Once in their motel suite, the Chan family, Mrs. Van Inkley, Alan M., and the Cabot twins sat back and watched Josie and the Pussycats practice for their upcoming gig just before supper.**

** Josie cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Josie: **_**Inside**_**, **_**outside**_**, **_**upside down**_**;**

_**You got me going round and round**_**;**

_**Backwards**_**, **_**forwards**_**, **_**sideways too**_**;**

_**You got me dizzy from **__**a**_**-**_**loving you**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I **__**don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why **__**can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

_**Inside**_**, **_**outside**_**, **_**upside down**_**;**

_**Got to get my feet back on the ground**_**;**

_**Baby **__**won**_**'**_**t you treat me right**_**;**

** Valerie &amp; Melody: **_**Now**_**, **_**now**_**, **_**now**_**;**

** Josie: **_**Gotta get some**_**-**_**a your loving tonight**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I **__**don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why **__**can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I **__**don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why **__**can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

** Valerie: **_**Come on now**_**;**

** Josie: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I **__**don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why **__**can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Everybody**_**;**

** Josie, Valerie, and Melody: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I **__**don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why **__**can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**.**

** Henry went into the kitchen to check on the roast beef and the mashed potatoes for the hot roast beef sandwitches that they were going to have for supper that night.**

** When Henry came back from checking the roast beef and mashed potatoes, Suzie had a question on her mind.**

** "Is supper ready yet?" Suzie asked Henry impatiently.**

** "No, Suzie," Henry answered, sighing with exasperation. "not yet."**

** "That's okay," Charlie said. "because I would like you all to practice your own music."**

** "Suzie can fill in for me," Henry said. "I'm going to have to check on my cooking."**

** Henry headed for the kitchen as Anne, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, and Tom got their own instruments ready.**

** Suzie cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Suzie: **_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-da-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Well**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve led me**_**;**

_**On a dizzy chase**_**;**

_**Going round in circles**_**;**

_**From place to place**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**re going**_**;**

_**I know where**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve been**_**; **

_**Better watch out now**_**;**

_**Cause **__**I**_**'**_**m closing in**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**Mystery lover**_**;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery lover**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be mine someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**la**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**La**_**-**_**da**_**;**

_**Mystery lover**_**;**

_**You can**_**'**_**t run away**_**;**

_**Mystery lover**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ll be mine someday**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m on your trail**_**;**

_**Bet you can**_**'**_**t**_**;**

_**Hide from me**_**;**

_**Cause when I**_**;**

_**Catch you**_**;**

_**I will**_**;**

_**Set you free**_**.**

** Henry came back into the living room from the kitchen, "Supper is ready now!" he called out.**


	5. The Pussycats' Practice

**The Pussycats' Practice**

**Everyone raced over to the table until Rosa &amp; Charlie stopped them.**

**"No running please." Charlie reminded the Pussycats as well as his own children.**

**"That's right," Rosa reprimanded the sixteen children. "we don't really want either of you to get hurt."**

**The sixteen children stopped dead in their tracks, "Oops! Sorry about that." they said, slowing their steps to a walk.**

**After supper that evening, it was time for Josie and the Pussycats to practice for their upcoming concert the very next night.**

**Now, it was Valerie's turn to take the lead.**

**Valerie: **_**I**_**'**_**ve seen your face**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard your voice before**_**;**

_**I know I**_**'**_**ve heard those**_**;**

_**Same old lies before**_**;**

_**The rainbow that you paint**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve chased before**_**;**

_**But now I know I just can**_**'**_**t chase it anymore**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**You told a**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**You sold a**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**Gonna live without your love**_**;**

_**The day we met you swept me off my feet**_**;**

_**You were the boy I always dreamed I**_**'**_**d meet**_**;**

_**But when I finally found my head again**_**;**

_**I saw you as you really are**_**;**

_**My friend**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t hear you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I got to be going**_**;**

**Josie &amp; Melody: **_**Baby**_**;**

**Valerie: **_**Watch me walk away**_**;**

**Josie &amp; Melody: **_**Baby**_**;**

**Valerie: **_**You just talk away**_**;**

**Josie &amp; Melody: **_**Baby**_**;**

**Valerie: **_**No more crying**_**;**

_**And no more lying to me**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t hear you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I said I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**And I don't want you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t hear you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**.**

**"Oh wow, Groovy Gears," Alan said to Valerie. "that was far out!"**

**"Thanks, Gentle Inventer," Valerie said to Alan. "before we rehearse Inside, Outside, Upside Down again, I need a drink."**

**"Me too!" Josie agreed.**

**"Me too!" Melody agreed.**

**"What would you lovely ladies like me to make for you to drink?" Alan asked Valerie, Melody, and Josie.**

**"Pineapple orange mango smoothies!" Valerie, Josie, and Melody answered the third oldest Chan boy in unison.**

**"Three pineapple orange mango smoothies," Alan said to Valerie, Melody, and Josie. "coming right up."**

**Alan then disappeared into the kitchen to make smoothies.**

**After they had their smoothies, Josie, Valerie, and Melody began to rehearse for their upcoming gig.**

**Josie began to sing with confidence.**

**Josie: **_**Inside**_**, **_**outside**_**, **_**upside down**_**;**

_**You got me going round and round**_**;**

_**Backwards**_**, **_**forwards**_**, **_**sideways too**_**;**

_**You got me dizzy from a**_**-**_**loving you**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

_**Inside**_**, **_**outside**_**, **_**upside down**_**;**

_**Got to get my feet back on the ground**_**;**

_**Baby won**_**'**_**t you treat me right**_**;**

**Valerie &amp; Melody: **_**Now**_**, **_**now**_**, **_**now**_**;**

**Josie: **_**Gotta get some**_**-**_**a your loving tonight**_**;**

_**Don't you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don't know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

**Valerie: **_**Come on now**_**;**

**Josie: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

**Melody: **_**Everybody**_**;**

**Josie, Valerie, and Melody: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**.**

**After that song, the clock chimed ten times, and Josie could see Mimi &amp; Scooter both yawning.**

**"I think it is somebody's bedtime." Josie said to Mimi &amp; Scooter.**

**"You can definitely say that again, Josie." Mimi &amp; Scooter yawned in sleepy unison.**


	6. The Pussycats' Gig Part 1

** The Pussycats' Gig Part 1**

** Alexandra put a distraction spell on Scooter on his way to the boys' bedroom.**

** At about eleven o'clock that night, the youngest and smallest of the Chan boys ran into the girls' bedroom.**

** Scooter then shook Josie.**

** "Big Sis Josie," Scooter called out. "Big Sis Josie!"**

** Josie then opened her eyes, "What's the matter, Scooter?" she asked while yawning.**

** "I can't sleep," Scooter said to Josie. "will you please sing me a nursery rhyme?"**

** "Of course I will," Josie said to Scooter. "I'll meet you in your room."**

** Josie met Scooter in the boys' bedroom to hear Alan, Scooter's older brother talking in his sleep.**

** "No, no," Alan said to Valerie in his sleep. "you stay here, I will be right back."**

** Josie cleared her throat and began to sing to Scooter.**

** Josie: **_**Little boy blue**_**; **

_**Come blow your horn**_**; **

_**The **__**sheep**_**'**_**s in the meadow**_**; **

_**The **__**cow**_**'**_**s in the corn**_**; **

_**Where is the boy**_**;**

_**Who looks after the sheep**_**; **

_**He**_**'**_**s under the haystack**_**; **

_**Fast asleep**_**.**

** Scooter himself fell fast asleep, then Josie went back to the bedroom she shared with the other girls to get some more shut eye.**

** The next night at the theater, Josie, Melody, and Valerie were getting ready for their concert, when suddenly, Valerie noticed something was gone.**

** "Oh no!" Valerie exclaimed frantically.**

** Josie turned to Valerie.**


	7. The Pussycats' Gig Part 2

** The Pussycats' Gig Part 2**

** "What's wrong, Valerie?" Josie asked.**

** "My tambourine set is gone, Josie!" Valerie said now panicking.**

** "What do you mean by that?" Melody asked Valerie.**

** "I mean," Valerie said, **_**still**_** panicking. "my tambourines are **_**gone**_**, Melody!"**

** Suddenly, there came a knock on the dressing room door.**

** "We know, Alexander," Josie said irritably. "five minutes until show time!"**

** "It's Suzie." Suzie called from the other side of the door.**

** "You may enter, Suzie." Valerie called.**

** Suzie came into the Pussycats' dressing room, "I heard it all." she told Valerie.**

** "You heard all of what?" Melody asked Suzie.**

** "Melody," Valerie said irritably. "Suzie means that she heard that I lost my tambourines."**

** "Oh." Melody said.**

** "That's right," Suzie said to Melody. "so that is the reason why I'm letting Valerie borrow my tambourines for your gig tonight."**

** Suzie handed her tambourines off to Valerie who accepted them graciously.**

** "Thank you, Suzie." Valerie said.**

** "You're welcome, Valerie." Suzie said.**


	8. The Pussycats' Gig Part 3

** The Pussycats' Gig Part 3**

** Suzie &amp; Valerie hugged until Josie heard the audience's cheers.**

** "Josie and the Pussycats, Josie and the Pussycats, Josie and the Pussycats!" the audience cheered.**

** "We had better be getting out there now." Melody sighed.**

** Josie, Melody, and Valerie walked onstage and began to play and sing.**

** Josie: **_**Inside**_**, **_**outside**_**, **_**upside down**_**;**

_**You got me going round and round**_**;**

_**Backwards**_**, **_**forwards**_**, **_**sideways too**_**;**

_**You got me dizzy from **__**a**_**-**_**loving you**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

_**Inside**_**, **_**outside**_**, **_**upside down**_**;**

_**Got to get my feet back on the ground**_**;**

_**Baby won**_**'**_**t you treat me right**_**;**

** Valerie &amp; Melody: **_**Now**_**, **_**now**_**, **_**now**_**;**

** Josie: **_**Gotta get some**_**-**_**a your loving tonight**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

** Valerie: **_**Come on now**_**;**

** Josie: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I **__**don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why **__**can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**;**

** Melody: **_**Everybody**_**;**

** Josie, Valerie, and Melody: **_**Don**_**'**_**t you know that I love you**_**;**

_**But I don**_**'**_**t know what to do**_**;**

_**You got to me**_**;**

_**Now why can**_**'**_**t you see**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve got to get to you**_**.**

** The audience applauded loudly as Josie and the Pussycats took a bow.**

** "Now for our next number," Josie said. "Lie, Lie, Lie, sung by our own Valerie Brown!"**

** Valerie cleared her throat and began to sing.**

** Valerie: **_**I**_**'**_**ve seen your face**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve heard your voice before**_**;**

_**I know I've heard those**_**;**

_**Same old lies before**_**;**

_**The rainbow that you paint**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve chased before**_**;**

_**But now I know I just can**_**'**_**t chase it anymore**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**You told a**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**You sold a**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**Gonna live without your love**_**;**

_**The day we met you swept me off my feet**_**;**

_**You were the boy I always dreamed **__**I**_**'**_**d meet**_**;**

_**But when I finally found my head again**_**;**

_**I saw you as you really are**_**;**

_**My friend**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t hear you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I got to be going**_**;**

** Josie &amp; Melody: **_**Baby**_**;**

** Valerie: **_**Watch me walk away**_**;**

** Josie &amp; Melody: **_**Baby**_**;**

** Valerie: **_**You just talk away**_**;**

** Josie &amp; Melody: **_**Baby**_**;**

** Valerie: **_**No more crying**_**;**

_**And no more lying to me**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t hear you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I said I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**And I don**_**'**_**t want you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I can**_**'**_**t hear you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**;**

_**I don**_**'**_**t need you**_**;**

_**Lie**_**, **_**lie**_**, **_**lie**_**.**

** Now, the audience clapped louder than ever and Flip snapped his fingers, releasing Scooter from the spell that Alexandra put him under the night before the gig.**


	9. Valerie's Tambourines Found

** Valerie's Tambourines Found**

** "Huh? What," Scooter asked Flip, now startled. "what happened, Chief?"**

** "You were under a spell, Scooter." Flip explained.**

** "Oh! I see." Scooter said to Flip.**

** Charlie came up to his children and the Pussycats.**

** "Children, it is time for us to return to the motel," Charlie said firmly. "Mrs. Van Inkley is already in the van."**

** Valerie looked at her empty tambourne cases.**

** "Oh good," Valerie said now feeling relieved. "now I can search for my tambourines."**

** Back at their motel suite, Anne &amp; Alan were playing a game of Ghost in the living room while Valerie was searching for her tambourines.**

** "Oh no," Valerie groaned now panicking. "they're not here, and I've already checked the bedroom closet that I share with the other girls, and I've also checked the closet in Detective Chan's bedroom, and I've even checked the coat closet in here! And no tambourines!"**

** When she checked the clothing closet in the boys' bedroom, Valerie **_**did**_** find her tambourines.**

** "ALAN CHAN!" Valerie yelled, she was furious.**

** Anne &amp; Alan just looked at each other.**

** "Uh-oh, Annie," Alan said nervously. "I think I'm in trouble."**


	10. Alan Chan The Accused

** Alan Chan The Accused**

** Valerie came into the living room of the hotel suite and punched the coffee table hard.**

** "Hey! What did you do that for, Valerie? You messed me up!" Anne protested.**

** "THAT TWIN BROTHER OF YOURS **_**STOLE**_** MY TAMBOURINE SET, ANNE!" Valerie said furiously.**

** "Now wait just a minute!" Anne shouted at Valerie, **_**trying**_** to defend Alan.**

** "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Valerie yelled furiously at Anne.**

** Alan M. stood up from playing Chess with Tom.**

** "Cool it, Val," Alan M. said. "just try to think rationally."**

** "I'M DONE THINKING RATIONALLY, ALAN!" Valerie yelled at her roadie furiously.**

** Valerie stormed off to her bedroom to put her tambourines back into their cases.**

** "I don't understand why Valerie is acting this way." Josie said to Alan M.**

** "I don't understand why Valerie is acting this way either, Josie," Alan M. said. "but I intend to find out."**

** Tom made his finishing move.**

** "Hey, Mayberry," Tom said to Alan M. "checkmate!"**

** Alan M. was flabbergasted.**

** "How did you do that?" Alan M. asked Tom.**

** "Simple, Alan M.," Alan said. "the game of Chess really takes **_**a lot**_** of patience, that's something that Tom has plenty of."**


	11. Comforting Valerie Part 1

** Comforting Valerie Part 1**

** "I see." Alan M. said to Alan.**

** Josie rose from her seat and began to walk over to the bedroom she shared with Alexandra, Melody, Valerie, Suzie, Anne, Nancy, and Mimi to find Valerie sitting on her bed reading.**

** "What's wrong, Valerie?" Josie asked.**

** "I am just furious with Alan Chan, Josie." Valerie said.**

** "Why are you furious with Shades?" Josie asked Valerie.**

** "He stole my tambourine set, Josie! I will **_**never**_** forgive him for that!" Valerie said angrily.**

** Anne came into the bedroom she shared with the other girls and grabbed her swimsuit and bathing cap.**

** "Now, Valerie," Anne said. "I'm certain that Buddy did not take your tambourines and place them in the boys' closet."**

** "Yes he did, Anne," Valerie said, **_**still**_** fuming. "Alan the Inventor really did mean to take my tambourine set."**

** Anne was doubtful.**

** "I doubt that highly, Valerie, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to the motel's pool for a swim." Anne said.**

** Anne then grabbed a towl and ran out the door.**

** Over in the boys' bedroom, Alan was busy looking for his blueprints.**

** "Oh no," Alan shouted in a panic. "where are my blueprints?"**

** Alexander came into the bedroom that he shared with all the other boys.**

** "What's the matter, Shades?" Alexander asked.**

** "How could she?" Alan grumbled loudly.**

** Alexander was confused.**

** "How could who do what, Shades?" Alexander asked Alan.**


	12. Comforting Valerie Part 2

** Comforting Valerie Part 2**

** "How could Groovy Gears **_**actually**_** accuse me of taking her tambourines?" **

** "Groovy Gears? You mean Valerie?" Alexander asked Alan.**

** "That's right." Alan answered Alexander.**

** "What did Valerie do exactly?" Alexander asked Alan curiously.**

** "She actually had the nerve to accuse me of making off with her tambourine set." Alan answered Alexander.**

** "She actually had the nerve to accuse you of making off with her tambourine set?" Alexander asked Alan.**

** Alan then sighed.**

** "That's right." Alan answered Alexander once again.**

** "That is **_**totally**_** wrong!" Alexander protested.**

** Alan saw Alexander standing up, "Where are you going?" he asked him.**

** "I am going to see if what Valerie said was true." Alexander said to Alan.**


	13. Comforting Valerie Part 3

** Comforting Valerie Part 3**

** "Okay, Alexander." Alan said.**

** Alexander saw Alan grabbing his swimming trunks.**

** "Where the heck are you going?" Alexander asked Alan.**

** "While you are getting information from Groovy Gears," Alan answered Alexander. "I'm going to join Cheetah in the motel's swimming pool."**

** Alexander looked at Alan.**

** "All right! I might join you afterwards, though." Alexander said Alan.**

** Alexander &amp; Alan went their separate ways.**

** Over in the girls' bedroom, Suzie was brushing her hair as Josie was continuing to comfort Valerie.**

** "Are you sure that Alan stole your tambourines, Valerie? " Suzie asked.**

** Valerie looked at Suzie.**

** "Quite sure, Suzie," Valerie said. "quite sure."**

** Alexander entered the girls' bedroom.**

** "Are you **_**really**_** sure that Shades stole your tambourines, Valerie?" Alexander asked.**

** "Quite sure, Alex," Valerie said. "quite sure, why do you ask?"**

** "Simple, Valerie," Alexander answered. "because I smell a rat."**


	14. A Conclusion Reached

** A Conclusion Reached**

** Over at the indoor swimming pool that very evening just before supper, Anne &amp; Alan were talking to each other about Alan being framed for stealing Valerie's tambourine set.**

** "You don't think Alexander could have stolen Groovy Gears's tambourine set," Alan asked. "do you, Anne?"**

** Anne began doing a breaststroke.**

** "I don't think so, Alan," Anne said disagreeably. "Alex is not the type of guy who would do such a thing."**

** Over in the motel suite's living room, Stanley was playing Checkers with Alan M.**

** "King me." Alan M. said to Stanley.**

** Suzie was reading a fashion magazine while Alan M. &amp; Stanley were playing Checkers.**

** While Alexander helped Josie with the dinner menu in the kitchen, they were to be having roast chicken with rice and salad, by chopping vegetables for the salad, Henry was watching The Quiet Man in the living room.**

** Flip, Nancy, Mimi, and Scooter were playing a game of Monopoly while waiting for supper.**

** Alexandra was brushing her hair while Tom was reading Suzie's copy of Romeo And Juliet.**

** "Suzie?" Josie called.**

** Suzie set her magazine down on the side table and went into the kitchen.**

** "Yes, Josie," Suzie answered. "what is it?"**

** "Would you mind going to the pool," Josie asked. "I need you to tell Shades &amp; Anne that supper is ready."**

** "Okay." Suzie said to Josie.**

** Back at the pool, Anne &amp; Alan continued to talk on as they swam in the pool's water.**

** "I think I know who framed me, Annie." Alan said.**

** "Me too, Alan," Anne said. "it was Alexandra!"**

** Suzie came into the indoor swimming pool, "Out of the pool, you two, soup's on!" she said to Alan &amp; Anne firmly.**

** Alan &amp; Anne heard their stomachs gurgling from hunger.**


	15. Valerie Learns The Truth

** Valerie Learns The Truth**

** "That's groovy because I am so hungry I could eat an entire bag of sunflower seeds!" Alan exclaimed.**

** "Me too," Anne agreed with Alan. "just what did you make for supper anyway, Suzie?"**

** "**_**I**_** didn't make supper tonight." Suzie answered Anne &amp; Alan.**

** "Well, if **_**you**_** didn't make supper tonight, Suzie," Alan &amp; Anne asked in baffled unison. "then who did?"**

** "Josie &amp; Alex made supper tonight," Suzie answered Alan &amp; Anne. "and they made roast chicken with rice and a healthy green salad."**

** "Oh yum!" Anne exclaimed.**

** "That sounds good!" Alan agreed.**

** Once at the table, Valerie **_**still**_** wouldn't forgive Alan but Alan M. had a worried expression on his face.**

** "What if we can't find out who **_**really**_** stole Val's tambourines?" Alan M. asked worriedly.**

** "It was actually Alan Chan who did it, Alan." Valerie said.**

** "Hey, it wasn't **_**me**_**," Alan said to Valerie. "it was Serpent Queen!"**

** Alan began gesturing to Alexandra.**

** "Alexandra," Valerie asked. "is this true?"**

** Alexandra hung her head low in shame.**

** "Yes, Valerie," Alexandra admitted. "it is true."**

** "But why would you make my Gentle Inventor take the fall?" Valerie asked Alexandra curiously.**

** Henry slid an envelope to Anne from where he sat across the round table.**

** "Oh, Anne," Henry said. "before I forget, this note is for you."**


	16. Tennis Court Meeting Part 1

** Tennis Court Meeting Part 1**

** "A note, for me," Anne asked. "who is it from, Henry?"**

** Henry read the note silently to himself to see if someone had signed his or her name.**

** "I don't know, Annie, it doesn't appear to be signed." Henry answered, sighing with annoyance in his voice.**

** Anne took the note from Henry's right hand.**

** Anne: **_**Dear Anne**_**,**

_**Meet me outside at the tennis court at midnight tonight**_**.**

_**Please come alone**_**.**

** Anne looked a bit concerned.**

** "What's the matter, Anne?" Alan M. asked.**

** "Midnight is after hours, Alan M." Anne answered nervously.**

** "Don't worry, Anne," Alan said. "you will be just fine on your own, trust me."**

** "I hope you're right, Alan," Anne said nervously. "I **_**honestly**_** hope you're right."**

** At midnight in the girls' bedroom in the motel suite, Anne sneaked out and went to the tennis court to meet with the mysterious person who sent her the note.**

** Upon arrival at the tennis court, Anne could hear a male's voice singing his own version of one of her family band's songs.**

** Mysterious male voice: **_**Lurking in the shadows**_**;**

_**Hiding behind the wall**_**;**

_**Searching every clue**_**;**

_**Out way upon a fall**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Like me**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m an**_**;**

_**Undercover man**_**;**

_**Doing all I can**_**;**

_**Trying to make you**_**;**

_**Like me**_**.**

** "H-H-H-H-Henry," Anne stuttered nervously. "i-i-i-i-is th-th-th-th-that y-y-y-y-you?"**

** The mysterious singer turned around to face Anne.**

** "Don't worry, Orange Citrus," the mysterious singer told Anne gently. "it is only me."**

** "Alexander Cabot the third," Anne scolded. "did **_**you**_** write me this cryptic note?"**

** Alexander hung his head low in embarrassment.**

** "Yes, Orange Citrus," Alexander told Anne truthfully. "I did."**

** "Then why didn't you sign your name to the note, Alexander?" Anne asked curiously.**


	17. Tennis Court Meeting Part 2

** Tennis Court Meeting Part 2**

** "Because," Alexander explained to Anne. "Alexandra is planning on putting our friendship in some **_**serious**_** danger."**

** "Now hang on," Anne said to Alexander. "how is Alexandra planning on putting our friendship in serious danger anyway?"**

** "By separating our two groups." Alexander answered Anne.**

** "Oh," Anne groaned irritably. "why does Alexandra hate me so much?"**

** "It is because you and Shades have meddled in her affairs to get to Alan, I'm not entirely sure though." Alexander answered Anne, there was confusion in his voice.**

** "Is that the reason as for why she gave us amnesia when we were all in Mexico for your group's last gig?" Anne asked Alexander seriously.**

** "Undoubtedly." Alexander said to Anne.**

** "So I see." Anne said to Alexander.**

** Back in the suite in the boys' bedroom that very same night, Tom began to dream about his girlfriend back home in Sacramento California.**

** Alan M. coughed and shifted onto his left side in his sleep.**

** Stanley was breathing hard as he had begun to dream.**

** Within Stanley's dream, Alexander &amp; Anne were caught in a bad thunderstorm.**

** "What should we do, Anne," Alexander asked in terror. "oh! What should we do?"**

** Thunder crashed as Anne grabbed Alexander by his right hand.**

** "Quick," Anne said to Alexander, running to the gazebo. "this way!"**

** Alexander &amp; Anne raced into the gazebo aas thunder crashed **_**again**_** and lightning flashed.**

** "Yikes!" Alexander yelled in fright.**

** Anne decided to sing to Alexander in order to calm him down.**

** Anne: **_**I just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_** Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I must have a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s shining down to where you are**_**;**

_**If I search my whole life through**_**;**

_**I know I**_**'**_**d never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one girl be**_**;**

_**I found a guy just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Has always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

** Alexander was was calm now but Anne was shaking like a leaf as thunder crashed once more.**

** Stanley awoke from his dream.**

** "Oh my gosh!" Stanley gasped.**

** Stanley crept across the room to Henry's bed, he was careful not to wake Alan who slept in the bed next to Henry's.**

** "Be careful, Groovy Gears," Stanley heard Alan shout to Valerie in his sleep. "this is a **_**highly**_** delicate operation."**

_**Alan must be dreaming about Valerie this time**_**. Stanley thought.**

** Stanley then and there began shaking Henry awake.**


	18. Tennis Court Meeting Part 3

** Tennis Court Meeting Part 3**

**"Henry, Henry," Alan M. heard Stanley whisper. "wake up, Henry!"**

**Henry opened his eyes, "What is it, Stanley?" he asked groggily.**

**"I had a bad dream about Anne," Stanley said to Henry worriedly. "I fear she might be in danger!"**

**"Stanley! It was a dream," Henry groaned irritably. "go back to sleep."**

**Alan M. opened his eyes and looked at the bed across from his next to Flip's, "Alex is missing, where could he be?" he asked groggily.**

**"Anne got a note telling her to meet a contact at midnight at the motel's tennis court outside." Henry said to Alan M. honestly.**

**"So maybe, Alex is Anne's contact!" Alan M. concluded.**

**Thunder began to crash outside and awoke the other Pussycats and Chan children except for Alan.**

**Back at the tennis court, Alexander &amp; Anne were caught in the bad thunderstorm.**

**"What should we do, Anne," Alexander asked in terror. "oh! What should we do?"**

**Thunder crashed as Anne grabbed Alexander by his right hand.**

**"Quick," Anne said to Alexander, running to the gazebo. "this way!"**

**Alexander &amp; Anne raced into the gazebo aas thunder crashed again and lightning flashed.**

**"Yikes!" Alexander yelled in fright.**

**Anne decided to sing to Alexander in order to calm him down.**

**Anne: **_**I just got to knock on wood**_**;**

_**Things have never been so good**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m so glad that you are mine**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m gonna love you till the end of time**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**I must have a lucky star**_**;**

_**And**_**;**

_**It**_**'**_**s shining down to where you are**_**;**

_**If I search my whole life through**_**;**

_**I know I**_**'**_**d never find another you**_**;**

_**You make me so happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**How lucky can one girl be**_**;**

_**I found a guy just made for me**_**;**

_**Who would think someone so sweet**_**;**

_**Has always been just down the street**_**;**

_**You make me happy**_**;**

_**Happy to be with you**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**With everything you do**_**;**

_**Happy**_**;**

_**The world was made for two**_**;**

_**Happy**_**.**

**Alexander was was calm now but Anne was shaking like a leaf as thunder crashed once more.**

**"Don't worry, Anne," Alexander said kindly. "I'm always here to protect you."**

**"I can always count on you, my friend." Anne said to Alexander, hugging him.**

**Back in the boys' bedroom, the seven girls and Sebastian entered the room.**

**Chu Chu barked at the cat, scaring Sebastian.**

**"What is going on?" Josie &amp; Suzie asked in unison.**

**"Alex &amp; Anne are out in the storm!" Alan M. answered Josie &amp; Suzie urgently.**

**"And Alan won't wake up at all!" Henry added just as urgently.**

**Nancy walked up to Alan's twin bed, "Wake up, Alan!" she exclaimed.**

**Alan swatted Nancy on the head.**

**"Groovy Gears," Alan shouted. "return to me!"**

**Valerie held Alan's left hand back, "Calm down, Gentle Inventor!" she exclaimed, still holding his left hand so he wouldn't attack Nancy in his sleep again.**

**Alan quickly opened his eyes, "What... what has happened?" he asked now feeling baffled.**

**"You have lost all control of your twin telepathy, Alan!" Flip reminded.**

**"What are you saying?" Alan asked Flip out of protest.**

**"We all heard you," Scooter teased Alan. "'Groovy Gears, return to me!' We all heard you!"**

**Alan blushed with embarrassment.**

**Sure enough, Anne &amp; Alexander entered the boys' bedroom.**

**Alexander sneezed a great sneeze.**

**"Brother Dear," Alexandra said. "why did you have to catch a cold?"**

**"Henry, could you take the others out of this room," Anne requested. "do you think you could leave Alan, Alexander, and me alone, this is a matter of secrecy."**

**"Sure thing." Henry said to Anne.**

**Once Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, Josie, Valerie, Alan M., Melody, Alexandra, Chu Chu, and Sebastian were out of earshot, Anne began to sing to Alan &amp; Alexander.**

**Anne: **_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**;**

_**I have looked through my magnifying glass**_**;**

_**I never let the smallest clue get past**_**;**

_**Have you known there**_**'**_**s been a robbery**_**;**

_**And though I**_**'**_**m not complaining**_**;**

_**The victim**_**'**_**s no one else but me**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve searched both high and low with my fine tooth comb**_**;**

_**I**__**don**_**'**_**t pay much**_**;**

_**That**_**'**_**s a fact that's known**_**;**

_**Boys I**_**'**_**ll get you**_**;**

_**Won**_**'**_**t let you go free**_**;**

_**And I set your sentence**_**;**

_**To a life of loving me**_**;**

_**Oh**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

**You've done it;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve**__**made me feel this way**_**.**

**Alexander held back a sneeze as he yawned.**

**"I'm going straight to bed..." Alexander yawned.**

**"Me too," Alan yawned in agreement with Alexander. "thanks for the song, Cheetah."**

**And soon enough, Alan &amp; Alexander finally fell fast asleep.**


	19. Flip Under A Spell

** Flip Under A Spell**

** Once Alexander &amp; Alan were fast asleep, Anne went out into the suite's kitchen &amp; dining room to find Henry and the others finishing their smoothies.**

** "Have you finished your private task, Anne?" Alan M. asked curiously.**

** "Yes." Anne answered Alan M.**

** On the way to bed, Alexandra cast a love spell on Flip so he could keep Josie away from Alan M.**

** The next morning, the Chan clan was practicing for their upcoming gig in Rome.**

** Henry: **_**Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who made me feel this way**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m looking through my magnifying glass**_**;**

_** I won**_**'**_**t let the smallest clue get past**_**;**

_** Don**_**'**_**t you know there**_**'**_**s been a robbery**_**;**

_** And though I'm not complaining**_**; **

_** The victim**_**'**_**s no one else but me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who made me feel this way**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**m searching high and low with my fine tooth comb**_**;**

_** I don**_**'**_**t pay much**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s a fact that**_**'**_**s known**_**;**

_** Girl I**_**'**_**ll get you**_**;**

_** Won**_**'**_**t let you go free**_**;**

_** And I set your sentence**_**;**

_** To a life of loving me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who made me feel this way**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Whodunit**_**;**

_** Who made me feel this way**_**.**

** While five out of six of his practiced for their upcoming gig, Flip was playing Frisbee with Josie.**

** Flip suddenly began to sing a love song to Josie.**

** Flip: **_**You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**;**

_** I have looked through my magnifying glass**_**;**

_** I never let the smallest clue get past**_**;**

_** Have you known there**_**'**_**s been a robbery**_**;**

_** And though I'm not complaining**_**; **

_** The victim**_**'**_**s no one else but me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**;**

_** I**_**'**_**ve searched both high and low with my fine tooth comb**_**;**

_** I don**_**'**_**t pay much**_**;**

_** That**_**'**_**s a fact that**_**'**_**s known**_**;**

_** Girl I**_**'**_**ll get you**_**;**

_** Won**_**'**_**t let you go free**_**;**

_** And I set your sentence**_**;**

_** To a life of loving me**_**;**

_** Oh**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it;**_

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You came and stole my heart away**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve done it**_**;**

_** You**_**'**_**ve made me feel this way**_**.**

** "Now you've done it, Flip," Josie screamed. "you have offically creeped me out!"**

** "I am so sorry about that, Josie." Flip apologized.**

** "Well," Josie scolded Flip sharply. "you really **_**should**_** be sorry."**

** Back in the suite a few hours later, Anne came into the boys' bedroom with Alexander's lunch.**

** "Here's your lunch, Alex," Anne said. "a big bowl of chicken &amp; stars soup with two soft breadsticks."**

** Alexander sat up in his bed, "Thanks, Annie, did you make this soup?" he asked curiously.**

** "Actually, no," Anne confessed to Alexander. "Tiger made it, he has secretly been taking cooking lessons from me."**

** "Well," Alexander said to Anne. "tell Shades I said thank you."**

** A few days later, Alexander was feeling tip top (better) as he &amp; Anne conversed in the lobby of the motel. **

** Tom was sneezing like crazy due to his allergy to cats while Flip was talking to Josie, he was **_**still**_** under Alexandra's black magic.**

** Alan &amp; Valerie stayed up all night the previous night working on a new invention, so they were feeling sluggish and **_**extremely**_** sleepy.**

** So, Stanley was holding Alan up to try to keep him awake while Melody was holding Valerie up to try to keep her awake, they were trying to keep the inventors in their groups from falling to the floor, but they **_**needed**_** help.**


	20. A Dilemma On The Trip Home

** A Dilemma On The Trip Home**

**"Let me collapse, Stan," Alan yawned feeling exhausted. "I need my rest."**

**"Me too, Melody," Valerie yawned in agreement with Alan. "just let me collapse, please!"**

**"This is what you get for staying up later than curfew all the time!" Stanley scolded Alan.**

**"You and Shades need to go to bed earlier! Early to bed, early to rise!" Melody scolded Valerie.**

**Charlie &amp; Rosa and Alexander came up to the others, Stanley was losing his grip on Alan while Melody was losing her grip on Valerie.**

**"Somebody help me support Alan," Stanley grunted in pain. "I am losing my grip!"**

**Henry raced up to Stanley, "I will help you support Alan." he said to him.**

**"And somebody help me support Valerie," Melody grunted in pain. "I too am losing my grip!"**

**Alexander raced up to Melody, "I will help you support Valerie." he said to her.**

**Henry helped Stanley support Alan while Alexander helped Melody support Valerie.**

**Upon the ship back to the United States in the girls' cabin, Josie tucked Valerie into the bottom bunk where she would be sleeping that night.**

**"What are we going to do about our practice," Josie asked worriedly. "what are we going to do while our star tambourinist is resting?"**

**"Look no farther, Josie-kins," Alexandra said. "I will take Valerie's place for the moment."**

**"Break a leg, girls." Alexander said to Josie &amp; Melody.**

**"Thanks, Alex." Josie &amp; Melody said in unison.**

**Alexander then turned to Alexandra, "Don't steal their thunder, Sister Dear, remember, the Pussycats are a team!" he reminded her.**

**"I wouldn't dream of doing that **_**this**_** time, Brother Dear," Alexandra said. "besides, what are you going to be doing?"**

**"Alexander," Josie, Melody, and Alexandra heard Valerie shouting out. "stay with me please!"**

**"I need to stay by Valerie's side," Alexander said. "she needs me."**

**Meanwhile, in the boys' cabin, Henry tucked Alan into the bottom bunk where he would be sleeping that night.**

**"What are we going to do about our practice," Henry asked worriedly. "what are we going to do while our star oboist is resting?"**

**"Look no farther, Henry," someone said. "I will take Shades' place for the moment."**

**Henry then turned to Alan M. standing in the doorway, "Have you ever played the oboe before?" he reminded him.**

**"Nope, to be honest, Henry," Alan M. said. "I have never had a lesson in my life, but I'll try my hardest."**

**"You are super!" Anne exclaimed in a whisper so as to not wake her sleeping twin brother.**

**"Thanks, Anne," Alan M. said. "besides, what are you going to be doing?"**

**"Cheetah Cub," Henry, Alan M., and Anne heard Alan shouting out. "stay with me please!"**

**"I need to stay by Alan's side," Anne said. "he needs me."**

**Over in the ship's theater, Josie, Alexandra, and Melody began to practice.**

**Alexandra took Valerie's place as lead vocalist.**

**Alexandra: **_**Listen to the beat of my heart**_**, **_**babe**_**;**

_**Listen to the song it**_**'**_**s singin**_**';**

_**Look what you**_**'**_**ve done**_**;**

_**You**_**'**_**ve started bells a ringin**_**';**

_**So glad I**_**'**_**ve got to know you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way to show you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you just a little bit more**_**;**

_**With every beat of my heart**_**;**

_**The very first time I tasted your lovin**_**';**

_**You and me**_**;**

_**We started somethin**_**';**

_**You make me feel like**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ve been dreamin**_**';**

_**Baby, look at the way I'm changin**_**';**

_**My whole life is rearrangin**_**';**

_**Strange that I love you more**_**;**

_**With every bit of my heart**_**;**

_**I can hear my heart now**_**;**

_**Can**_**'**_**t you hear it too**_**;**

_**The bells are ringin**_**'**_** baby**_**;**

_**Ringin' just for you**_**;**

**Josie: **_**Oh**_**;**

**Alexandra: **_**So glad I**_**'**_**ve got to know you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way to show you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you just a little bit more**_**;**

_**With every beat of my heart**_**;**

_**Come a little bit closer**_**;**

_**Can't you feel my love burnin**_**';**

_**So glad I**_**'**_**ve got to know you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way to show you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you just a little bit more**_**;**

_**With every beat of my heart**_**;**

**Josie: **_**Oh yeah**_**;**

**Alexandra: **_**So glad I**_**'**_**ve got to know you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way to show you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you just a little bit more**_**;**

_**With every beat of my heart**_**;**

**Josie: **_**Oh**_**, **_**yeah**_**, **_**yeah**_**, **_**yeah**_**;**

**Alexandra: **_**So glad I**_**'**_**ve got to know you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way to show you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you just a little bit more**_**;**

_**With every beat of my heart**_**;**

**Josie: **_**Oh yeah**_**;**

**Alexandra: **_**So glad I've got to know you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll find a way to show you**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**ll love you just a little bit more**_**;**

_**With every beat of my heart**_**.**

**Once the Pussycats' practice was over, everyone was clapping but Henry &amp; Alan M. were clapping the hardest.**

**"You did wonderfully, Alexandra!" Henry &amp; Alan M. exclaimed in unison.**

**"Thanks, Henry," Alexandra said. "thank you, Alan Dear, now, Alan Dear, it's your turn to wow me on the oboe."**

**"I'll try, Alexandra." Alan M. said.**

**Alan M, Tom, Henry, Stanley, and Suzie took their places and began to practice for their gig in Rome Italy.**

**Stanley &amp; Suzie: **_**Chan**_**;**

_**Henry Chan**_**;**

**Henry: **_**Anywhere you go**_**;**

_**I'll find you**_**;**

_**Turn around**_**;**

_**I**_**'**_**m right behind you**_**;**

_**How many times**_**;**

_**Must I remind you**_**;**

_**I am a super sleuth**_**.**

**After the Chan clan's practice, Flip ws still under Alexandra's spell.**

**"Wow, Josie," Flip sighed dreamily. "you are one out of sight chick!"**

**"Chief! Earth to Chief," Scooter said to Flip. "come in, Chief!"**

**Scooter tried snapping his fingers, but he couldn't master it, so Mimi snapped her own fingers and awoke Flip from his trance.**

**"Who? What? Where am I?" Flip asked.**

**"Flip Gene Chan! You were caught in a trance!" Suzie laughed.**

**Flip just blushed scarlet, "I was? How embarrassing!" he exclaimed.**

**A few hours later, Alexander, Anne, Alan, and Valerie came into the ship's dining room from the boys' cabin and the girls' cabin, Alan &amp; Valerie were both well rested.**

**"It's supper time." Charlie said to the friendly foursome.**

**"Awesome," Alexander said. "I'm starving!"**

**"Me too!" Anne said.**

**When Stanley saw Alan &amp; Valerie, he laughed out loud, "Here they are now, the Tired Tinkers!" he laughed at Alan &amp; Valerie, teasing them.**

**"Stanley! You fiend, don't tease us like that! We were doing something very important!" Valerie scolded.**

**"Ditching practice no doubt!" Stanley said to Valerie &amp; Alan sarcastically.**

**"You know we'd **_**never**_** do that!" Alan told Stanley in protest.**

**"Yeah, right, then how come Alan M. &amp; Alexandra had to fill in for you all because you were sleeping?" Stanley asked Alan &amp; Valerie sarcastically.**

**"Groovy Gears &amp; I were working on something too important to sleep last night." Alan told Stanley.**

**"Like what exactly?" Stanley asked sarcastically.**

**"We are inventing lie detector that tells if a person's lying just by their tone of voice, there really is no need to hook them up to the machine!" Valerie answered Stanley.**

**"Oh sure." Stanley said sarcastically.**

**"Lying! Lying! Lying!" the lie detector said in it robotic voice to Stanley.**

**"Unfortunately," Alan said. "Groovy Gears &amp; I have a few kinks to fix tonight!"**

**"Oh no you don't, Alan Joseph Chan," Suzie scolded. "both you and Valerie are going to have an early night tonight!"**

**Everyone had to laugh.**

**A few weeks after returning to her home in Sacramento, Valerie was busy reorganizing her toolbox.**


End file.
